Different
by Cuttiekyu94
Summary: it's wonkyu story, no summary, just about 'different', enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Different**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Jung Kyuhyun**

 **Choi Siwon**

 **Choi Seunghyun**

 **Kim Young Woon/ Kangin as Choi Kangin**

 **Park Jung Soo/ Leeteuk as Choi Leeteuk**

 **Jung Yunho**

 **Kim Heechul as Tan Heechul**

 **Tang Hangeng**

 **Kim Jaejong**

 **Lee donghae**

 **Lee Sungmin, dll**

 **Happy Reading**

Suasana tegang tercipta di sebuah ruangan besar di salah satu perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang otomotif terbesar di Asia, di dalam ruangan yang seperti ruangan pertemuan terdapat enam orang namja, empat orang namja merupakan perwakilan dua perusahaan besar yang menguasai pasar Asia maupun Dunia, Choi Corp dan Jung Corp. sedangkan dua orang lagi merupakan pimpinan perusahaan yang menjadi tempat pertemuan tersebut bersama sekretarisnya.

Seorang namja tampan cederung manis dan cantik dengan setelan jas resmi berwarna abu – abu gelap baru saja selesai mempresentasikan proposal pengajuan kerjasama di depan pimpinan perusahaan dan juga perwakilan perusahaan saingannya, dia adalah Jung Kyuhyun, namja berusia 23 tahun yang menduki salah satu jabatan penting di Jung Corp, diusianya yang masih muda dia sudah diakui sebagai salah satu pebisnis muda yang sangat sukses, hal ini terbukti dari meningkatnya profit Jung Corp setelah kyuhyun bergabung dalam perusahaan besar tersebut, hanya dalam kurun waktu dua tahun pendapatan Jung Corp meningkat lebih dari 70%, hal ini tentu saja membuktikan walaupun kyuhyun masih berusia muda namun kemampuannya tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

Setelah kyuhyun menyelesaikan persentasinya suara tepuk tangan terdengar di ruangan yang cukup luas tersebut, lampu yang tadinya dipadamkan kembali menyala, kyuhyun langung memberikan berkas yang dipegangnya pada sekretaris pribadinya, lee sungmin sebelum kembali duduk di kursinya semula.

"penawaran dan ide yang anda ajukan sangat menarik kyuhyun-ssi, tapi saya juga tertarik pada tawaran yang diajukan choi siwon-ssi" ucap park jung min, pimpinan perusahaan otomotif tersebut setelah melihat persentasi kyuhyun, jujur dia sangat bimbang, keduanya melebihi kelebihan dan kekurangan.

Mendengar ucapan jung min kyuhyun melirik sinis seorang namja tampan yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya, dia adalah choi siwon, namja tampan berusia 26 tahun, dia merupakan direktur Choi Corp, diusianya yang masih terbilang muda siwon dipercaya untuk memimpin perusahaan besar tersebut menggantikan ayahnya Choi Kangin yang memilih pensiun, sama seperti kyuhyun kemampuannya juga tidak bisa dianggap remeh, hal ini terbukti dari semakin banyaknya anak perusahaan Choi Corp yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Choi Corp sendiri merupakan saingan terberat Jung Corp, yahh bukan rahasia lagi bahwa dua perusahaan besar ini selalu bersaing, baik dalam pendapatan, perluasan perusahaan, maupun dalam menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan – perusahaan lain, seperti saat ini mereka sedang bersaing untuk berkerjasama dengan Sinan Corp.

"jadi bagaimana keputusan anda Park Jung Min-ssi?" tanya siwon, namja tampan bertubuh atletis ini memang sudah memaparkan proposal kerjasamanya sebelum kyuhyun. sesekali siwon melirik kyuhyun dengan tatapan datar, yahh bukan hanya perusahaan yang selalu bersaing, namun bisa dibilang hubungan dua pimpinan perusahaan ini tidak terlalu baik, keduanya bahkan sering berdebat dan saling sindir apabila bertemu dalam sebuah perebutan tender, selain itu keduanya juga selalu bersaing dalam survei pebisnis muda yang paling berpengaruh yang dibuat oleh pengamat ekonomi dunia.

"rupanya anda sudah tidak sabar siwon-ssi. Setelah mempertimbangkan penawaran yang diajukan oleh Jung Corp dan Choi Corp, kami menganggap bahwa tawaran yang diajukan oleh Choi Corp sangat menarik dan menguntungkan bagi perusahaan kami, tapi kami juga sangat tertarik dengan ide baru yang disampaikan oleh kyuhyun-ssi, setelah mempertimbangkan keuntungan dan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi di masa yang akan datang kami memutuskan akan menerima kerjasama dari Jung Corp" putus jung min

Mendengar keputusan jung min membuat kyuhyun tersenyum menang, awalnya dia sempat khawatir karna sebelumnya dia kalah oleh siwon dalam perebutan kerjasama dengan shinhwa inc. Namun sepertinya kali ini kyuhyun dapat menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan ke arah siwon.

"sajangnim kita berhasil" bisik sungmin

"ne" kyuhyun berhighfive secara sembunyi – sembunyi dengan sungmin, hahh sungguh dia sangat senang, akhirnya usahanya berkerja siang malam selama sebulan terakhir untuk membuat trobosan baru membuahkan hasil.

"semoga kita bisa berkerjasama dengan baik kyuhyun-ssi" ucap jung min, namja paruh baya itu berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada kyuhyun.

"ne, terima kasih atas kepercayaan anda park jung min-ssi" kyuhyun menyambut tangan jung min

"selamat" ucap siwon singkat sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada kyuhyun

"terima kasih" balas kyuhyun singkat sambil menjabat tangan siwon

"tapi kau jangan tenang dulu kyuhyun-ssi, selanjutnya aku tidak akan kalah darimu" ucap siwon

"tentu saja aku menantikan saat itu siwon-ssi, dan aku juga tidak akan kalah darimu" balas kyuhyun

"kajja kita pergi" ucap siwon pada sekretaris prbadinya lee donghae setelah melepaskan tangan kyuhyun, namja tampan itu membungkuk sekilas ke arah park jung min dan kyuhyun sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut diikuti oleh sekretarisnya.

.

.

"hahh leganya akhirnya kita memenangkan kerjasama ini juga sajangnim" ucap sungmin begitu dirinya dan juga kyuhyun keluar dari ruang pertemuan, ditangannya sudah ada berkas yang berisi kontrak kerjasamanya dengan Sinan Corp yang telah ditandatangani oleh park jung min.

"hyung jangan memanggilku sajangnim kalau hanya ada kita berdua" protes kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya tanda kesal, yahh beginilah sifat asli jung kyuhyun kalau dia hanya bersama orang – orang yang dekat dengannya, hilang sudah sikap dingin, arogan dan terkesan seriusnya, digantikan dengan sikap yang sedikit manja dan kekanakan.

"hehe, mian kyunnie" sesal sungmin, keduanya memang sangat dekat, sungmin sudah seperti hyung bagi kyuhyun, yahh mengingat kyuhyun adalah anak tunggal. "apa kita akan langsung kembali ke kantor?" tanya sungmin

"ne, ahh tapi hyung ke mobil duluan saja aku akan ke toilet sebentar" ucap kyuhyun

"tidak mau ditemani?" tanya sungmin

"ohh ayolah hyung aku bukan anak berumur lima tahun" ucap kyuhyun malas, orang – orang terdekatnya kadang suka sekali menganggapnya seperti anak kecil.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan" pamit sungmin sebelum meninggalkan kyuhyun

Sepeninggal sungmin kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet, beruntung toiletnya tidak terlalu jauh. Begitu sampai di toilet kyuhyun langsung mencuci muka dan tangannya, sejujurnya dia amat gugup saat persentasi tadi, beruntung semuanya dapat dilaluinya dengan baik. "kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik kyuhyun" gumamnya pada bayangannya sendiri di cermin, ini memang kebiasaan kyuhyun setelah dia melakukan persentasi, hal ini bisa membuatnya leibih tenang. Setelah menenangkan dirinya kyuhyun merapikan penampilannya sejenak dan mengeringkan tangannya, setelah memastikan penampilannya sempurna kyuhyun hendak meninggalkan toilet saat tiba – tiba saja salah satu bilik toilet yang tadinya tertutup terbuka, sebuah tangan menarik kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam bilik toilet tersebut dan memojokkan kyuhyun di balik pintu toilet. Kyuhyun sudah hendak berteriak sebelum sebuah suara yang dikenalnya terdengar di telinganya.

"ini aku" gumam namja itu

Mendengar suara itu mata kyuhyun yang tadinya tertutup terbuka, mata caramelnya bertemu pandang dengan mata hitam dan tajam yang mungkin hanya berjarak sepuluh senti dari wajahnya. "hyung, kau mengagetkanku" kesalnya sambil memukul dada bidang namja yang memerangkapnya di balik pintu toilet itu.

Namja tampan itu terkekeh, "maaf sayang" gumamnya sambil semakin mandekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kyuhyun, matanya menelusuri wajah manis di depannya. "aku hanya tidak sabar memberikan selamat untukmu atas kemenanganmu" ucap namja tampan itu lagi

"tapi tidak seperti ini siwon hyung, kau benar – benar mengagetkanku" rajuk kyuhyun. Tunggu, kalian tidak salah baca, namja yang sekarang sedang dalam keadaan yang sedikit err-intim dengan kyuhyun ini memang benar – benar choi siwon, pimpinan Choi Corp.

"kau tau baby, kau terlihat sangat sexy saat persentasi tadi, aku sampai harus menahan diri sekuat tenaga agar tidak langsung menerjang dan menciummu tadi" goda siwon

"hyaaa, dasar kuda pervert!, emm dan hyung juga hebat"

"tapi kau mencintai kuda pervermu ini kan?" tanya siwon sambil menaik – naikkan alis tebalnya menggoda kyuhyun.

"tentu saja" jawab kyuhyun sambil memeluk siwon

"jadi mana hadiahku?" tanya siwon

CUPPPP kyuhyun mencium bibir siwon, melumat bibir tipis kekasihnya itu yang tentunya dibalas oleh siwon, ciuman itu berlangsung selama hampir lima menit sampai akhirnya keduanya melepaskan diri dengan nafas yang memburu.

"lain kali aku tidak akan kalah darimu baby" ucap siwon sambil mencubit pipi kyuhyun

"tentu saja, hyung harus semangat" kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya memberi semangat pada siwon, membuat namja tampan itu tidak tahan untuk mencium pipi chubby kekasihnya itu.

"sudahlah hyung, sungmin hyung sudah menungguku, aku harus segera kesana kalau tidak kelinci itu akan menyusulku kemari, dan akan bahaya kalau ada yang malihat kita berdua, kau ini memang seenaknya hyung" ucap kyuhyun

"emm padahal aku masih merindukanmu" manja siwon, yahh hampir sebulan ini keduanya jarang bertemu karna mempersiapkan progrm untuk kerjasama dengan sinan ini.

"aku juga merindukan hyung" kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang siwon

"apa nanti kau akan ke apartemen baby?" tanya siwon sambil mengelus punggung kyuhyun

"anny, appa hari ini pulang dari jepang, appa bisa curiga kalau aku tidak ada dirumah" sesal kyuhyun, yahh namti memang appanya, jung yunho yang selama seminggu ini ada perjalanan bisnis di jepang akan kembali ke korea, dan kyuhyun harus berada dirumah untuk menyambut kedatangan appanya.

"yahh sayang sekali" desah siwon

"hyung tenang saja kalau ada waktu aku akan datang" ucap kyuhyun menenangkan, dia tidak suka melihat wajah kecewa kekasih tampannya.

"yakso?"

"yakso" balas kyuhyun mantap

"baiklah ini sebagai tanda kau sudah berjanji" siwon mencium bibir kyuhyun singkat, "kalau kau mengingkarinya, bersiaplah menerima hukuman" lanjut siwon

"tentu aku tidak akan berani melanggar tuan choi" balas kyuhyun, sebelum dengan amat sangat tidak rela kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan siwon. "aku pergi" pamitnya setelah mencium pipi siwon sekilas.

"hemm, saranghae baby" ungkap siwon

"nado saranghae hyung" balas kyuhyun lalu namja manis itu meninggalkan siwon, sedangkan siwon hanya dapat menatap punggung kekasihnya yang semakin menjauh, betapa dia sangat mencintai kyuhyun, yahh walaupun tidak banyak orang yang tau.

Setelah memastikan kyuhyun sudah pergi siwon keluar dari toilet, menghampiri donghae yang sudah menunggunya di parkiran, huhhh sekretarisnya itu pasti mengomel karna menunggu terlalu lama.

 **TBC**

 **Haiiiiii #lambai – lambai aku bawa FF baru, yahh ini masih prolognya –anggep aja gitu- sebenernya idenya udah lama, niatnya juga mau nyelesaiin yang masih TBC dulu, tapi idenya terus berseliweran minta di ketik, hhe. Soooo ada yang minat? ps : maafkan kalau ada typo :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Different**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Jung Kyuhyun**

 **Choi Siwon**

 **Choi Seunghyun**

 **Kim Young Woon/ Kangin as Choi Kangin**

 **Park Jung Soo/ Leeteuk as Choi Leeteuk**

 **Jung Yunho**

 **Kim Heechul as Tan Heechul**

 **Tang Hangeng**

 **Kim Jaejong**

 **Lee donghae**

 **Lee Sungmin, dll**

 **Genre : Romance, Family**

 **Warning : BL, Typo(s)**

 **Chapter 1**

"selamat datang tuan muda" sapa seorang kepala maid kediaman jung saat kyuhyun baru saja menginjakkan kaki di kediamannya, namja manis itu membalas sapaan kepala maid yang sudah mengabdi pada keluarga jung lebih dari tiga puluh tahun itu.

"appa sudah pulang park ahjussi?" tanya kyuhyun pada namja paruh baya berpakaian ala buttler itu.

"iya tuan muda, tuan besar sudah menunggu anda didalam" jawab park ahjussi pada kyuhyun dengan penuh rasa hormat, walaupun dia sudah menganggap tuan mudanya itu seperti keponakannya sendiri, begitupun kyuhyun yang menganggapnya seperti ahjussinya sendiri, dia tetap menjunjung tinggi rasa hormat pada tuan mudanya itu, yahh walaupun kyuhyun sering merajuk saat dirinya memanggilnya tuan muda.

"kalau begitu kyu masuk dulu ahjussi" semangat kyuhyun, namun sedetik kemudian namja manis itu menatap park ahjussi tajam, seolah – olah mengancam, walaupun tidak terlihat menyeramkan sama sekali. "ahjussi sudah berapa kali ku katangan jangan memanggil kyu dengan tuan muda" kesalnya

"baiklah kyuhyunnie" patuh ahjussi park

"nahh begitu lebih baik" girang kyuhyun, "kalau begitu kyu masuk dulu ahjussi" pamitnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya kedalam rumah, kaki jenjangnya membawanya menuju kamar sang appa yang terletak di lantai dua.

"appa!" pekiknya setelah membuka pintu kayu dengan ukiran rumit yang memisahkan ruang santai dengan kamar utama yang ditempati pimpinan tertinggi jung corp sekaligus ayah seorang jung kyuhyun, jung yunho.

Namja yang masih terlihat tampan dengan tubuh tinggi tegap diusianya yang menginjak akhir kepala empat itu memutar tubuhnya begitu mendengar suara putra semata wayangnya dari arah pintu, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum saat dilihatnya paras manis sang putra yang sudah hampir seminggu ini tidak dilihatnya.

"kyunnie kemarilah" ucapnya, yang langsung dituruti kyuhyun, namja manis itu langsung memeluk sang appa erat, "aigo manja sekali, ingat usiamu kyunnie" gumam yunho geli

"ini juga karna appa" gumam kyuhyun di dada bidang ayahnya, betapa kyuhyun sangat merindukan satu – satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya ini, apakah kalian penasaran dimana ummanya, baiklah akan kujelaskan, sebenarnya kyuhyun juga tidak pernah benar – benar mengenal ummanya, dia hanya mengenal ummanya dari sebuah foto yang ada di kamar appanya, seorang namja yang sangat cantik dan terlihat keibuan, kim (jung) jaejong. ummanya memang sudah meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya saat dia masih bayi, setidaknya itulah yang ayahnya katakan, ayahnya tidak pernah mau menceritakan secara mendetail tentang ummanya, bagaimana ummanya, dan apa yang menyebabkan ummanya meninggal, sejujurnya kyuhyun sangat penasaran, namun dia tidak pernah tega melihat appanya yang selalu tampak murung saat dia menanyakan tentang ummanya, untuk itu kyuhyun selalu menahan diri untuk bertanya, sekarang yang terpenting adalah dia bisa hidup bahagia dengan appa yang dia sayangi dan menyayanginya, itu sudah cukup.

" appa dengar kau sangat baik memimpin perusahaan saat appa pergi kyu, kau bahkan memenangkan proyek kerjasama dengan shinan" ucap yunho, keduanya saat ini sedang menikmati makan malam sambil mengobrol ringan, menikmati quality time antara ayah dan anak.

"ahh bagaimana appa tau?" tanya kyuhyun, ck tentu saja dari sekretaris nam, orang kepercayaan ayahnya itu pasti selalu melaporkan perkembangan perusahaan dan setiap kegiatannya pada ayahnya.

"apa yang appa tidak tau hemm, yang pasti appa sangat bangga padamu, appa tidak ingin lagi perusahaan kita dikalahkan oleh choi grup" ucap yunho kali ini dengan nada serius, entah ini perasaan kyuhyun saja atau appanya memang selalu terlihat berbeda saat membicarakan choi grup maupun keluarga choi, tatapannya akan mengeras seolah menyimpan banyak hal, yang kyuhyun tau appanya sangat membenci semua yang berhubungan dengan keluarga choi, baik itu choi corp, maupun seluruh anggota keluarga choi, berarti itu termasuk kekasihnya, choi siwon, karna itulah selama ini kyuhyun menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan choi siwon baik pada publik maupun appanya sendiri, walaupun sampai sekarang dia tidak tau apa yang membuat appanya membenci keluarga choi, yang pasti sepertinya itu lebih dari sekedar persaingan bisnis kedua perusahaan besar Jung Corp dan Choi Corp.

"kenapa diam apa makanannya tidak enak?" tanya yunho melihat kyuhyun yang tampak melamun

"ahh anny appa" elak kyuhyun cepat, namja manis itu langsung menyuapkan sesendok besar soup ayam ke dalam mulutnya menunjukkan pada ayahnya bahwa tidak ada masalah dengan makanannya, kyuhyun tidak ingin yunho curiga bahwa saat ini dia sedang memikirkan sang kekasih, siapa lagi kalau bukan choi siwon.

"kalau begitu makanlah yang banyak, biar pipimu tambah chubby" goda yunho, namja tampan itu tersenyum saat melihat kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda kesal, yunho sangat tau kyuhyun tidak suka orang membicarakan pipinya yang memang sangat chubby, ohh baby fatnya itu memang tidak menghilang bahkan saat usianya sudah berkepala dua, kyuhyun bilang itu membuatnya terlihat gemuk, walaupun menurut orang lain itu justru membuat kyuhyun terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan baby face.

"appa jangan mengejekku" kesal kyuhyun

"bukankah itu memang kenyataan, coba appa lihat, sepertinya sejak appa pergi pipimu bertambah besar" yunho semakin menggoda kyuhyun melihat ekspresi menggemaskan dari putranya.

"appa~" kyuhyun mulai merajuk, hal yang hanya akan dia lakukan di depan orang terdekatnya

"ne, ne, ne, sudah lanjutkan makanmu"

"isshh shirreo, kyu mau berhenti makan, supaya appa tidak bisa mengejek kyu lagi" rajuk kyuhyun, namja manis itu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"astaga, begitu saja marah, ingat berapa usiamu kyu" yunho terkekeh pelan, inilah yang sangat dia rindukan saat berada di rumah, menggoda putra manisnya, entah akan sesepi apa hidupnya jika tidak ada kyuhyun. "baiklah – baiklah appa berhenti, mau memaafkan appa?" tanya yunho

"asalkan appa membelikan kyu ice cake vanilla ahh dan juga kaset game terbaru" ucap kyuhyun semangat

"call!" setuju yunho, ck ternyata maniak ice cake dan game putranya ini tiak berkurang juga, walau usianya sudah menginjak kepala dua.

"yesss!, appa yang terbaik" girang kyuhyun

.

.

"sungmin hyung, hari ini apa saja jadwalku?" tanya kyuhyun, namja manis itu menyamankan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi yang ada diruangannya, badannya cukup pegal setelah hampir dua jam rapat dengan pihak shinan.

"pertemuan dengan supplier kita dalam 20 menit lagi, kemungkinan akan sangat lama, lalu makan malam dengan perwakilan klien dari china" jawab sungmin sambil membaca jadwal kyuhyun dalam agendanya.

"batalkan makan malam dengan klien" ucap kyuhyun

"mwo?" kaget sungmin"kau tidak salah kyu?" tanya sungmin tidak percaya

"tentu tidak, atur ulang makan malam di lain hari, aku ada urusan penting" ucap kyuhyun tegas, ohh kalau sudah seperti ini namja manis itu sudah tidak bisa dibantah, dengan sangat berat hati namja bergigi kelinci ini mencoret agendanya, hahh sepertinya setelah ini dia harus dipusingkan dengan menghubungi klien itu dan mengatur ulang jadwal makan malam.

"memang kau mau kemana?" tanya sungmnin penasaran, tidak biasanya kyuhyun mengorbankan urusan perusahaan, walau berusia muda dia sangatlah profesional.

"ini rahasia hyung" jawab kyuhyun

"kau menyebalkan"

"biar saja" jawab kyuhyun acuh

"ahh percepat pertemuan dengan supplier, aku ingin sekarang" perintah kyuhyun lagi yang membuat sungmin semakin pusing, hahh terkadang kyuhyun memang suka seenaknya.

Pertemuan yang seharusnya memakan waktu berjam – jam itu akhirnya hanya memakan waktu kurang lebih satu jam, begitu pihak supplier itu meninggalkan ruangannya kyuhyun langsung menyambar jasnya yang tersampir di kursi.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya sungmin

"urusanku sudah selesai kan hyung? Aku pergi dulu" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sungmin kyuhyun malam melewati sekretaris pribadinya itu begitu saja.

"yahh kyuhyun!, bagaimana kalau sajangnim mencarimu?!" teriak sungmin kesal, selalu seperti ini, entah sudah berapa kali kyuhyun tiba – tiba pergi, dan akhirnya berakhir dengan dirinya harus membuat alasan apabila appa dari namja manis itu menanyainya.

"eumm bilang saja pada appa aku berburu kaset game, atau apa saja terserah hyung, gomawo hyung" ucap kyuhyun manis, uhh anak itu hanya akan manis kalau ada maunya.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang sudah dia siapkan di dalam mobilnya, yahh kyuhyun memang selalu membawa pakaian ganti di mobilnya, namja manis itu lalu memakai topi di kepalanya, bagian depan topinya diturunkan sedikit untuk menutupi wajahnya, setelah merasa semuanya sesuai dengan keinginannya namja manis itu melangkah keliuar dari mobilnya yang saat ini sedang terparkir di basement salah satu apartemen paling mewah di seoul.

Kyuhyun memasuki lift, menekan angka 10 agar kotak besi itu membawanya ke lantai 10, begitu lift itu berhenti di lantai 10 kyuhyun langsung keluar dari lift, berbelok ke kanan lalu namja manis itu berhenti di depan pintu apartemen dengan nomor 13.

Kyuhyun memasukkan password untuk membuka pintu apartemen itu, dari gelagatnya terlihat jelas kalau dia sudah biasa datang kesana. Kesunyian langsung menyapa kyuhyun saat namja manis itu memasuki apartemen mewah tersebut.

Kyuhyun memakai sandal rumah berbentuk pikachu yang tersusun rapi di rak dekat pintu, tersenyum sekilas saat melihat sandal rumah dengan hiasan kepala kuda yang tergeletak di samping sandal rumahnya, kyuhyun ingat sandal itu dibelinya bersama siwon saat mereka pergi berlibur berdua ke jepang setahun lalu, mereka memang cukup sering berlibur bersama, tentu saja dengan dalih perjalanan bisnis.

Saat ini kyuhyun memang sedang berada di apartemen kekasihnya, emm atau mungkin bisa dibilang apartemen mereka berdua, walaupun siwon yang lebih sering tidur disana.

Kyuhyun menyalakan lampu ruang tengah sebelum dia melangkah ke dapur, meletakkan plastik besar berisi bahan mentah yang dibawanya, dia memang sempat mampir ke supermarket untuk berbelanja dulu tadi sebelum datang ke apartemen kekasihnya. Namja manis itu mulai mengambil bahan – bahan yang dibelinya, rencananya dia akan membuat kare, setelah mendapatkan semua bahan yang dibutuhkannya kyuhyun memasukkan bahan yang tidak terpakai ke kulkas besar milik siwon, sebagai persediaan, mengingat kekasih tampannya itu sangat malas untuk berbelanja.

Namja manis itu mulai berkutat dengan seluruh peralatan dapur, yahh kyuhyun cukup ahli dalam memasak, ini karna dia sempat tinggal di asrama saat kuliah di jepang, ahh mengingatnya membuat senyuman manis muncul di wajah manisnya, mengingat saat itu membuatnya mengingat siwon, pertemuan pertama mereka, dan bagaimana bisa mereka saling jatuh cinta dan menjalin hubungan sampai sekarang.

Ahh apa kalian penasaran apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, mengapa dua orang namja yang seharusnya saling berseteru justru saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain, baiklah akan kuceritakan, kalau kalau kalian memaksa.

Sebenarnya ini bermula lima tahun yang lalu saat kyuhyun melanjutkan kuliahnya ke negeri sakura jepang, di tahun pertama kuliahnya kyuhyun sudah sangat terkenal karna kepintarannya, namja manis itu bahkan dipercaya oleh dosennya untuk menjadi tutor mahasiswa yang kesulitan belajar, saat itu lah dia bertemu dengan siwon, siwon adalah sunbaemya, dan kebetulan siwon harus mengulang salah satu mata kuliah, kyuhyun yang mendapat nila tertinggi dalam meta kuliah itu dipercaya untuk menjadi tutor siwon.

Sebenarnya pertemuan pertama mereka tidaklah romantis, justru menyebalkan menurut kyuhyun, siwon itu dulu senior yang sangat narsis, suka tebar pesona dan genit, sebenarnya wajar melihat ketampanan yang dimiliki namja tampan itu, hampir seluruh yeoja dan namja manis berlomba – lomba untuk menjadi kekasih siwon, kecuali kyuhyun tentu saja.

Kyuhyun bisa dibilang sangat anti pada siwon, berbanding terbalik dengan para penggemar siwon kyuhyun bahkan dengan gamlang menyatakan betapa tidak sukanya dia pada siwon, itu terlihat dari wajah manis itu yang selalu cemberut saat mengajari siwon.

Namun, hal itu justru membuat siwon sangat ingin selalu menggoda kyuhyun, dia sengaja merayu namja manis itu, menurutnya wajah kyuhyun yang sedang kesal sangatlah menggemaskan, siwon bahkan sampai sengaja mengulang mata kuliah itu lagi agar selalu bisa di ajari kyuhuyun.

Kesialan –bagi kyuhyun- kembali terjadi di tahun ke duanya, di kampus kyuhyun memang ada peraturan kalau siswa di tahun kedua harus tinggal di asrama, dan kyuhyun harus menerima kalau roomatenya adalah siwon. Setiap hari dihabiskan siwon untuk menggoda kyuhyun, sampai suatu hari penilaian kyuhyun pada siwon berubah, saat itu siwon menolongnya yang sedang diserang oleh penggemar siwon. Yahh terkadang fans siwon bisa berbuat sangat mengerikan apalagi terhadap antis, kyuhyun bahkan sampai harus tinggal di rumah sakit selama tiga hari, dan itu bisa menjadi lebih buruk kalau saja siwon tidak menolongnya. Selama tiga hari itu siwon selalu menemaninya, merawatnya, siwon bahkan terlihat sangat menyesal karna perbuatan para fansnya.

Sejak hari itu mereka berteman, ternyata siwon tidak semenyebalkan yang dia fikir, kyuhyun mulai bisa menerima siwon menjadi roomatenya, dia bahkan belajar memasak dan selalu memasak untuk mereka berdua, sampai akhirnya perasaan mereka terus berkembang, dan berakhir dengan pernyataan cinta siwon pada kyuhyun saat acara ulang tahun kampus, ahh siwon bahkan meminta kyuhyun menjadi kekasihnya di tengah – tengah keramaian, hahh kalau mengingat saat itu kyuhyun jadi malu.

Hubungan mereka berjalan tanpa hambatan, mereka bahkan dinobatkan sebagai pasangan paling serasi, walaupun pada awalnya fans siwon menentang hubungan mereka.

Dihari kelulusan mereka, mereka memang lulus bersama karna kyuhyun lulus lebih cepat, rencananya mereka akan saling memperkenalkan pasangan mereka pada orangtua masing – masing, namun sepertinya hal itu tidak bisa terjadi karna dihari itu mereka tau bahwa, kyuhyun adalah putra jung yunho, dan siwon adalah putra choi kangin dan choi leeteuk. Kyuhyun bukan tidak tau kalau orang tua mereka saling berseteru, bahkan sejak kecil apanya sudah mendektenya kalau keluarga choi dan choi corp adalah musuh mereka. Kenyataan itu tentu saja menyakiti siwon dan kyuhyun, namun itu tidak membuat hubungan mereka goyah, cinta mereka justru semakin kuat, bagi mereka ini adalah salah satu ujian yang harus mereka hadapi untuk meraih kebahagiaan, karna itulah mereka masih mempertahankan hubungan mereka sampai sekarang, walau secara diam – diam.

"kau sudah datang sayang" sebuah pelukan hangat dan bisikan mesra di telinganya menyadarkan kyuhyun dari lamunannya, namja manis itu meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan siwon yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"ne hyung" sahut kyuhyun, namja manis itu mengecup bibir kekasihnya sekilas

"masak apa?" tanya siwon, namja tampan yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos dalam itu mengikuti kyuhyun yang mondar – mandir di dapurnya, tidak mau jauh – jauh dari kekasih manisnya.

"hanya kare, tidak papa kan?" tanya kyuhyun

"aku selalu menyukai masakanmu, bahkan racunpun asal itu dari tanganmu aku akan memakannya" gombal siwon

"gombal" cibir kyuhyun, namun pipinya tetap merona

"ahh sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan masakanmu baby" ucap siwon, namja tampan itu duduk dengan tenang di kursi makan yang letaknya juga berada di dapur sambil terus memperhatikan kekasihnya, yahh sudah cukup lama kekasihnya tidak berkunjung ke apartemennya, menjalin hubungan dengan rahasia tentu saja mereka harus hati – hati bukan. Padahal sebenarnya siwon sangat ingin kyuhyun tinggal bersamanya, setiap hari bersamanya, berangkat ke kantor bersama, pulang bersama, tanpa khawatir ada orang yang melihat mereka.

Kyuhyun menghampiri siwon, mengelus dagu yang mulai ditumbuhi rambut, "sabarlah hyung, pasti akan tiba saatnya" ucap kyuhyun menenangkan, "ahh dan aku tidak suka kumis dan jenggotmu hyung, sudah berapa lama kau tidak bercukur" ucap kyuhyun sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"ohh ayolah baby, kau tau aku tidak akan mencukur jenggot dan kumisku kalau bukan kau yang melakukannya" rajuk siwon yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan wajah manlynya. Namja tampan itu memeluk kekasihnya dan berusaha menciumnya.

"uhh no no siwonnie, no kiss sampai kau mencukur semua ini" tolak kyuhyun

"arra arra" pasrah siwon, "tapi kau yang harus melakukannya, dan setelah itu aku akan menagih ciumanku" ucap siwon sambil mengedipkan matanya genit.

"baiklah, dasar choi mesum, sekarang kita makan dulu" ucap kyuhyun, namja manis itu meletakkan kare buatannya di atas meja, kare yang masih mengepulkan asap itu terlihat sangat lezat. "banyak wortel seperti kesukaanmu" ucap kyuhyun

"ahh kau memang paling mengerti aku baby" ucap siwon, betapa bersyukurnya dia memiliki kyuhyun sebagai kekasihnya. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat melihat kyuhyun mengambilkan nasi untuknya, bukankah kyuhyun calon istri yang sangat baik. "baby, sepertinya kau sudah cocok untuk menikah" goda siwon

"benarkah?" tanya kyuhyun

"ne, kau pintar memasak, mengurus kekasihmu, benar – benar calon istri idaman" puji siwon

"baiklah kalau begitu, nanti aku akan meminta appa mencarikanku calon suami" canda kyuhyun

"yak! Baby hanya aku yang boleh menjadi suamimu!" kesal siwon, ahh sudahkan kukatakan kalau siwon itu sangat posesif.

"baiklah tuan choi, tapi aku tidak akan mau menjadi istrimu kalau kau tidak menghabiskan masakanku sekarang juga" ancam kyuhyun

"baiklah, aku makan" ucap siwon cepat, namja tampan itu menyendok kare di depannya, dan mulai memakannya dengan lahap, ahh tidak ada makanan semahal apapun yang lebih nikmat dari masakan kyuhyunnnya.

.

.

"kau akan menginap baby?" tanya siwon

"wonnie diam!, atau nanti pisau ini akan melukai dagumu" oceh kyuhyun, namja manis ini sedang fokus membersikan foam dengan pisau cukur di dagu siwon, yahh seperti janjinya kyuhyun membantu siwon mencukur jenggot dan kumisnya, keduanya sedang berada di kamar mandi pribadi milik siwon, dengan kyuhyun yang duduk di wastafel dan siwon yang berdiri di depannya sambil berpegangan dengan sisi wastafel.

"dan untuk pertanyaanmu tadi, tidak, aku tidak menginap wonnie" jawab kyuhyun

"ck, padahal aku sangat merindukanmu" gerutu siwon

"selesai" ucap kyuhyun, namja manis itu mengusap dagu siwon dengan handuk basah lalu matanya menatap mata hitam yang selalu menjeratnya itu, dipegangnya pipi siwon dengan kedua tangannya. "hyung mengertilah, kau tau bukan appa sudah pulang, dia pasti akan curiga kalau aku tidak pulang" sesal kyuhyun

"arra" jawab siwon singkat

"hyung jangan marah"

"anny"

"kenapa menjawabnya singkat sekali?"

"arraseo baby, maaf kalau hyung memaksamu" ucap siwon, dia sadar dia tidak boleh egois dan menempatkan kyuhyun dalam kesulitan.

"aniya, kyu yang minta maaf hyung" sesal kyuhyun, "sebagai gantinya hyung boleh meminta apapun padaku sebelum aku pulang" ucap kyuhyun

"benarkah?" tanya siwon

"ne"

"apapun?" tanya siwon memastikan

"eh?, eum n-ne apapun" ucap kyuhyun ragu, terlebih saat melihat seringaian di wajah tampan kekasihnya ini. Sepertinya dia tidak akan beranjak dari kasur seharian ini.

Seperti dugaan kyuhyun mereka memang tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari kasur, tunggu dulu, kalian jangan berfikir kalau pasangan wonkyu ini sedang melakukan adegan yang 'iya – iya', kalau kalian mengira seperti itu kalian salah besar, bukannya mereka tidak pernah melakukannya, mereka memang pernah melakukannya, sering bahkan, tapi sepertinya mereka sedang tidak ingin melakukannya saat ini, ohh ayolah menikmati waktu bersama bukan hanya sekedar hanya untuk melakukan adegan yang iya – iya', namun bagi siwon dengan memeluk kyuhyun seharian ini di kasur mereka, sambil menikmati quality time mereka berdua, cukup untuk melepas rindunya pada kekasih manisnya, siwon bahkan tidak berhenti mengelus rambut kyuhyun dan menciumi rambut dan leher kyuhyun, menghirup aroma menyegarkan yang sangat disukainya.

"jam berapa kau akan pergi sayang?" tanya siwon

"eumm mungkin dua jam lagi hyung" jawab kyuhyun namja manis itu menyamankan kepalanya di dada siwon, ohh ini salah satu posisi yang sangat disukainya.

"kalau begitu biarkan hyung memelukmu sampai detik – detik terakhir" pinta siwon

"hyung, tapi aku pegal" rengek kyuhyun, ohh ayolah sudah hampir dua jam mereka dalam posisi seperti ini, walaupun kyuhyun menyukainya badannya pegal juga.

"no no, bukankah kau sudah janji akan menuruti semua permintaan hyung"

"ne, tapi eumbbfff" ucehan kyuhyun terhenti saat siwon tiba – tiba saja menciumnya, mengulum bibirnya lembut, ahh kyuhyun selalu saja kalah kalau siwon sudah menciumnya dengan lembut.

"tidak ada penolakan" ucap siwon setelah menyudahi ciumannya, namja tampan itu menghadiahkan beberap kecupan lagi di bibir dan pipi chubby kekasihnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah, yahh dia harus bertahan dalam posisi ini sampai dua jam kedepan.

.

.

"darimana saja kyu?" tanya yunho pada kyuhyun yang baru saja memasuki kediaman jung

"oh?. A-appa" ucap kyuhyun kaget, namja manis ini tidak menyangka appanya sudah menunggunya pulang.

"appa dengar kau pergi dengan mobilmu setelah rapat dengan suplier, kau bahkan membatalkan makan malam dengan klien dari china?" tanya yunho, nadanya terdengar datar dan tegas, yahh inilah sisi lain seorang jung yunho.

'n-ne appa, eum kyu tadi hanya jalan – jalan sebentar, kyu bosan dan lelah karna selalu di kantor appa, kalau kyu lelah kyu tidak bisa berkerja dengan baik" jawab kyuhyun takut – takut, appanya memang akan menjadi sangat tegas dan menyeramkan kalau sudah menyangkut pekerjaan.

"kau tidak membohongi appa kan kyu?" tanya yunho penuh selidik

"anny appa, mana berani kyu membohongi appa" ucap kyuhyun cepat

"baiklah, sekarang istirahatlah kyunnie kau pasti lelah" ucap yunho, kali ini nada suaranya lebih lembut, namja paruh baya itu memeluk putranya lalu mengacak rambut halus kyuuhyun, huhh yunho benar – benar mengerikan, baru sesaat yang lalu dia terlihat begitu mengerikan sekarang terlihat begitu penyayang.

"ah kyu tapi sebelum tidur ada yang ingin appa bicarakan denganmu" ucap yunho

"apa appa?" tanya kyuhyun

"emm ini tentang kerjasama perusahaan kita dengan perusahhan dari jepang, mereka ingin bertemu denganmu" ucap yunho

"dengan kyu appa?" tanya kyuhyun

"ne, appa mengatakan pada mereka bahwa appa punya putra yang sangat luar biasa, dan mereka sangat ingin bertemu denganmu" ucap yunho bangga

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, sebenarnya dia sangat malas bertemu dengan klien – klien appanya, itu karna anak klien – klien appanya sering sekali menggodanya, ahh siapa yang akan tahan untuk tidak menggoda kyuhyun, dari segi penampilan dia menarik dan juga pintar, selain itu dia adalah putra dari pimpinan jung corp, siapapun yang bisa bersanding dengan kyuhyun, dia adalah orang yang sangat beruntung.

 **TBC**

 **Yeyyyy akhirnya chap 1nya selesai juga, maaf kalo lama pake banget, semoga chap ini bisa memuaskan ya teman – teman, maaf kalau masih banyat typo yang bertebaran dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah review di chap sebelumnya.**


End file.
